Madness Mini
Madness Mini is a tribute series by Shrinkz of Newgrounds. It features the protagonist, Al A. Sassin, trying to kill the Sheriff and the Deputy. It currently has 5 episodes. Shrinkz has said that he is not going to make the 6th episode, therefore leaving the series at a cliffhanger. Characters Al A. Sassin Al, as previously mentioned, is the main protagonist of the series. He at first looks like an ordinary Madness character. Like Hank J. Wimbleton of the original series, he is constantly killed and revived by unknown means, except in Madness Mini 5, where it is shown how he got revived. He is mentioned as following the law all his life and he signed up to be Sheriff the first chance he got. However, he was not elected to be Sheriff, losing to the Sheriff of the series by just one vote. He gets very angry. Now, Al wants to kill the Sheriff as revenge. Sheriff The Sheriff looks exactly like he did in the original series. Although, unlike the other Sheriff, this Sheriff can defend himself, as he killed Al in the first episode of the series. He is saved by the Deputy in the second episode, but he dies in the third episode. He is revived as a zombie in the fourth episode and becomes a ghost in the fifth episode. He is mentioned as being in a gang and getting sentenced to prison. He decided to run for Sheriff to redeem himself. Deputy The Deputy is a bodyguard of the Sheriff. He looks similar to the Sheriff, with the only difference being that he has a gray hat instead of a black one. He is killed by Al in the second episode, but becomes a ghost shortly after, as well as resurrects his soulless body as a mindless zombie (later revealed to be a fatal mistake). After that, he becomes sort of a Jesus-like character, as he is protecting the Sheriff. It was revealed however, that he actually disliked the Sheriff and only worked with him because he had to, although the Sheriff thought of him as a friend. Episodes Madness Mini 1 The episode begins with a text saying: "THERE WAS ANOTHER MAN WHO SOUGHT THE SHERIFF... SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA", and then two guards standing outside a building are shown. A knife is then thrown off screen at one of them. Al then appears and kills the other one. He then proceeds to easily kill other guards that attempt to fight him with his two knives. When he goes inside the building, he grabs a shotgun and continues his killing spree. He attempts to kill the Sheriff in the next room, but he escapes. Al then grabs an AUG and a Desert Eagle and goes into the Deputy's office. He asks the Deputy if he is the Sheriff, the Deputy tells Al that he is the Deputy. Then the real Sheriff, appears with a Desert Eagle and shoots Al in the back, knocking him out. Madness Mini 2 Al is somehow revived, and he now has bandages around his waist. The episode starts with him killing a guard who is wielding a Tec-9 on the side of a building. The Deputy then tries to attack him from behind, but Al kills him with the M3. When he goes around the building, he is suddenly shot with a Desert Eagle, but he doesn't die. Al is surrounded, then thrown into a prison cell, but he escapes by pulling out one of the bars. He then proceeds to kill more guards with the bar, when the ghost of the Deputy appears. He turns all the corpses in the room to zombies, but Al kills them without any trouble. He then grabs an AK-47 and heads into the next room, which has an elevator. While waiting in the elevator, a madness character, who is thought to be Jesus, from Krinkels' Madness Combat, waves at Al and he becomes a bit nervous. It is then revealed that the Sheriff is watching him through a camera. The Sheriff grabs an M16 and leaves. Al takes the elevator to the roof, where the Sheriff and multiple guards are waiting for him. Al kills the guards (and does it again after the Deputy's ghost revives them), and the Sheriff points his M16 at him. Al hits it out of his hand, but as he's about to kill the Sheriff, he is shot in the back of the head and the cheek by the Deputy. Madness Mini 3 The episode begins on a rainy night. The intro shows Al killing grunts with the text "He was back and prepared for the Sheriff....but the Sheriff was also prepared". It then cuts to Al entering a building and shooting a guard. He then proceeds to kill more guards throughout the next few rooms. Two more guards are seen carrying the Deputy's coffin, with the Sheriff following them. The Sheriff tells two agents, known as the Smith Twins, to kill Al. Since the Twins are partially blind, they let Al carry on when he says it isn't him. He then shoots them. Al then kills the guards at the Deputy's funeral. The Deputy's ghost then revives his corpse, but it is killed. The Deputy then shoots Al in the head with a FAL. Determined not to fail again, Al grabs the FAL and shoots the Deputy's ghost and then the Sheriff, before dying himself. Madness Mini 4 The episode begins with the text "When Cities Are Built So Strong... There Is Always One who Plans To Rule Them... But Since You Died... Unrelenting Chaos Has Ruled... All Ruled By One Man, Al A. Sassin. This Is Why I'm Bringing You Back, Sheriff...". The Sheriff is then shown being resurrected into a zombie. All the main characters are then introduced in the same manner as Madness Combat 5: Depredation. Afterward, an assistant of Al's tells him that the Sheriff is now a zombie. Al heads to the Sheriff's headquarters, which is guarded by zombies of guards that Al has killed before. After Al kills some zombies and climbs up onto the roof, the the scene changes where the Deputy tells the confused Sheriff what happened, as he as no recollection of him dying. Al then jumps into the building, right in front of the Smith Twins. They believe it is Hank, and ask for his autograph. Al merely shoots them again. In the next room, the Deputy confronts Al, when his zombie form walks in. Al kills him, thus forcing the Deputy's ghost to fall back. Al then heads into the Sheriff's office, tells him the Deputy is gone, and kills him for the second time. The credits starts to roll for a brief second, but the Deputy's ghost revives the Sheriff into a demented, red-skinned zombie and then the Deputy's ghost fades away. Al climbs onto the roof to get away from the Sheriff, but the Sheriff catches up with him and begins to fight him. The battle carries on onto the bare ground. As Al seems to have killed the Sheriff, the Sheriff knocks him over and Al accidentally shoots the AUG which he is holding at a nearby gasoline truck, which explodes and kills the both of them. Madness Mini 5 The episode starts with Al telling the story of how he lost to the Sheriff in the sheriff election, he died in the gas explosion in the previous episode, was pieced back together for eight years by neurosurgeons, and escaped from the tube he was being held in. He then reveals himself as being a zombie, and wearing a fedora and a coat. Al then arrives the new building the Sheriff is hiding in. After going through three rooms killing guards with a machete, the Sheriff reveals himself as now being a ghost, like the Deputy. He spawns a few guards and disappears. After Al kills them, he heads into the next room, the armory. The Smith Twins spot him, one looks at a dead body, thinking that they were sleeping, then resisting that he's dead, the other one of them is angry that Al would not give him an autograph and being killed, still thinking that he is Hank. In the next room, the animation stops for a few seconds, and a subtitle that says "The Big 100" appears, and the animation resumes. The Sheriff says that Al will not survive and guards come out of doorways as Al kills them all. He also disintegrates the ground around the building outside saying that Al will not escape, creating a giant crater. At one point in the Big 100, some guards are turned into zombies by Deputy and both Al and the Sheriff are confused, but Al kills them. One of the guards shoots a grenade, but is knocked back to the roof above the guards, causing it to explode, and crush the grunts underneath. After Al kills all 100 guards, another one enters, sees what Al did, and kills himself. Al goes outside, and looks down into the giant hole. The Sheriff takes this opportunity to push Al off the building, killing him. The Sheriff flies down to Al's corpse and removes his spirit. The two ghosts fight, at a point when Al was winning he said: STAND AND FIGHT, BITCH. as one of the Smith Twins aims at Al with a sniper rifle on the roof of the building. The other appears and the sniping Smith twin reminds the other that they are the Sheriff's body guards. The Sheriff slams Al against the cliff until the wall collapses, sending the building tumbling down, crushing Al's corpse. All of a sudden, the Deputy, now all black like the Auditor, appears and holds Al against the wall. The Sheriff looks on shocked, and the Deputy smiles as the animation ends. Trivia *All three main characters have been both a zombie and a ghost. **However the Deputy turned into a ghost first before his corpse became a zombie. *A poster shown indicates that Madness Mini 5 takes place in the year 2014: **By this time Al is Wanted for $7,500,000 *Madness Mini 5 has the most kills ever at 150 and over, even more than Madness Antipathy. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat Tributes